legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Tommy Oliver
"No! I've got a message for your boss! Tell him that Tommy's back and no matter what color I am, he'll never defeat me!" '' - Tommy Oliver to Zeltrax '''Doctor Thomas "Tommy" Oliver' is a legendary and veteran Power Ranger. He is portrayed by Jason David Frank. Tommy was originally once under a spell casted by Rita Repulsa to create her own Power Ranger. He was freed from her spell by the Power Rangers and became an official member. He later assumed other Power Ranger roles, such as the White Power Ranger, Zeo Ranger V - Red, the first Red Turbo Ranger, and others. In 2004, he assumed the role of mentor to the Dino Thunder Rangers, as Zordon once did for him. He also served as their High School Science teacher at the time. As of 2014, he is the leader of the Historic Rangers. Ranger Identities *The Green Power Ranger *The White Power Ranger *Zeo Ranger V - Red *The Red Turbo Ranger (I) *The Black Dino Ranger Green ranger full view.jpg|Green Ranger MMPR White Ranger.jpg|White Ranger Redzeotommy.jpg|Zeo Ranger V - Red Turbo Red Ranger.jpg|Red Turbo Ranger Blackranger.jpg|Black Dino Thunder Ranger Superdinomode.jpg|Black Thunder Dino Ranger (Super Dino Mode) Gallery the-original-green-ranger-to-appear-in-the-power-rangers-reboot-it-s-tough-to-imagine-a-402418.jpg Tommy speaking to Kimberly.jpg 1301361-tommy16.jpg S2-Mighty-Morphin-Tommy-White-Ranger-2.jpg|"Guess who's back." Tommy-MMPR-3.jpg Tommy-MMPR-2.jpg Tommy-prz.jpg Tommy-Zeonizer.jpg|"Zeo Ranger V - Red!!" tommy zeo.jpg Tommy-Zeo.jpg Tommy_Turbo_Movie.jpg Tommy Passing His Powers Over to TJ.jpg|Tommy passing his powers over to T.J. tommy-prwf.jpg|Tommy in Power Rangers Wild Force WF_ForeverRed_Tommy.png WF ForeverRed Tommy-Jason.png|Tommy and Jason meet again. Tommy with glasses.jpg|Tommy in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. They go real well with Dino Morphers.jpg|"They go real well with Dino Morphers." power-rangers-420-clip-16x9.jpg|Tommy in Power Rangers Super Megaforce. Green Ranger vs Ryu.jpg Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady's Story) Fire Rebellion Storyline Fire Rebellion: Season 8 Tommy is first seen watching a news report of the Nightmare Force posessed Agent Nevada using the Dazzlings' former power to a much higher extent. He later returns with all the Legendary Heroes to finish off the remaining Nightmare Forces. Fire Rebellion: Season 9 Tommy returns as a main character. Fire Rebellion: Season 10 Fire Rebellion: Season 11 Tommy will appear in Season 11, in 1996, with the rest of the Zeo Rangers. Fire Rebellion: Season 12 Fire Rebellion: Season 13 Fire Rebellion: Season 14 Relationships Jason Lee Scott Zack Taylor Billy Cranston Trini Kwan Kimberly Ann Hart Tom Oliver Rocky DeSantos Adam Park Aisha Campbell Katherine Hillard Tanya Sloan Justin Stewart Zordon Alpha 5 Dimitria Alpha 6 T.J. Johnson Andros Leo Corbett Carter Grayson Wes Collins Eric Myers Cole Evans Conner McKnight Ethan James Kira Ford Trent Fernandez-Mercer Anton Mercer Shane Clarke Tori Hanson Dustin Brooks Hunter Bradley Blake Bradley Cam Watanabe Jack Landors Sky Tate Bridge Carson Elizabeth "Z" Delgado Sydney Drew Omega Ranger Anubis Doggie Cruger Troy Burrows Allies: Zordon, Alpha 5, Dimitria, Alpha 6, All known Power Rangers, Order of the Just, Knights of the Just, Legendary Heroes (Fire Rebellion) (Leader), James "Mustang" McCracken, Derrick "Freeze" McCracken, The Mane Six, The Shadow Five, Knights of the Just, Order of the Just, Knights of the Galaxy Enemies: Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, Divatox, Mesogog, Lothor, The Armada, Nightmare Forces, King Sombra, Sirens, Snide, Sledge, Master Cyclonis, Malcolm Hargrove, Ragyo Kiryuin, Lord Arcanon, Nui Harime, COVERS, Rabia, The Umbrum, Salem, Cinder Fall and her faction, Salen Kotch and the Settlement Defense Front, Vilgax, Jasper, Yellow Diamond and the Homeworld Gems, Clarence Boddicker, Delightful Children From Down The Lane Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Power Rangers universe Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jason David Frank Category:Legendary Heroes of the Fire Rebelion Story Category:Characters favorite by Coolautiz Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Knights of the Just Members Category:Superheroes Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Team heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:The Resistance Members Category:Members of the X Team Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of the remade Task Force 141 Category:Enemies of the CDP Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 8 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 8 Category:Character in Legends of the Multiuniverse (menslady`s story) Category:Superhumans Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Heroes of The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Humans Category:The Action Crusaders's Allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The V Crusaders's allies Category:Enemies of The Umbrakinetic League Category:Enemies of Shinnok's Empire Category:Enemies of Katherine's Alliance Category:Over-Wild Beast Category:Characters favorite by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Characters favorite by daveg502 Category:Power Ranger Category:Green Power Rangers Category:Red Power Rangers Category:Black Power Rangers Category:White/Silver Power Rangers Category:Enemies of Charon Industries Category:Enemies of the RDV Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 9 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 9 Category:Enemies of Salem and her followers Category:Enemies of the Anti-Order Movement Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 10 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 10 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 11 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 11 Category:Sixth Power Rangers Category:Mentors Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 12 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 12 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 13 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 13 Category:Allies of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Enemies of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Members of Knights of the DigiDestined Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Brainwashed Characters